


Necessity is the mother of invention

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmed household appliances, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curious incident of a growling toaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity is the mother of invention

"Would you care to explain why my toaster is growling, Pansy?"

The black haired woman looked up from her newspaper and shrugged her shoulders.

"Pansy..."

Pansy sighed and put her newspaper down. She patted her lap, indicating for Hermione to sit down. Hermione had a bad feeling about this, but she sat down in her girlfriend's lap, her arms going around Pansy's neck, her fingers tangling in the thick, silky hair. She really loved Pansy's hair, so beautiful and obedient, the absolute opposite of her own rat's nest.

"Dumb and Dumber barged in when you were sleeping and wouldn't leave. I told them you brought back a feral dog from work and were currently trying to get him used to you. When they didn't believe me, I charmed the toaster to growl."

Hermione blinked.

"Harry and Ron actually bought that?"

Pansy smiled devilishly.

"I can be quite convincing when I want to. And remember I was second in our year in Charms, just behind you."

Hermione smiled at that and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend softly. 

"I do remember that. You gave me a run for my money that year."

Pansy moved her hand to rest against Hermione's back, her fingers slightly chilly against Hermione's still sleep warm body. 

"You better. I never knew studying could be so rewarding until you bribed me with kisses whenever I got EE or higher."

Hermione blushed at that, her fingers moving to pick at the top button of Pansy's pyjamas. She cleared her throat and replied primly,

"Be as it may, that doesn't solve the problem with my growling toaster. It snapped at my fingers when I wanted to put some bread in it."

Pansy winced at that. She might have put a little too much magic into that spell. She just wanted a quiet Sunday morning with her workaholic girlfriend and it seemed like Potter and Weasley just couldn't understand that.

"It will wear off soon enough. In the mean time, how about I take you out for breakfast and we can stop in your favourite bookshop on our way back home?"

Hermione smirked and slid off Pansy's lap, her hips moving teasingly as she went to their bedroom to dress.

The toaster growled at Pansy as she followed Hermione, all thoughts of breakfast gone from her mind.


End file.
